While I Watch
by wolf-gabby23
Summary: Greta is a sixteen year old teenager, not your normal one though, she has been through much, just when she thought everything was great and things couldn't get worse, and she meets Scott, and joins him with her new Supernatural powers (Sorry, bad summary, but hopefully good story) [Scott/Kira OC], [Stiles/Malia, OC] Lydia, Melissa, Kira, Scott, Liam, Malia, Stiles and OC (Greta)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story I've been working on, I hope it makes sense and you enjoy, please leave your thoughts, love to hear from you! xDD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TEEN WOLF etc... I only own this twisted plot and my characters (Greta, Harry, etc.) **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW :DD**

* * *

I held his hand, always scared I'd lose him. We walked in silence down the street towards my place, but I didn't want to leave him, not just yet. I wanted to stay with him, be with him, that's all I want. To stay with him.

This was our favourite night for walks in the park, full moon, the beautiful moon hung high in the sky, and the howling from the wild dogs as usual. The sound is beautiful on this night.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him looking at me.

I turn towards him, always smiling. "What?" I asked quietly.

"You look beautiful," he told me softly. For such a tough guy exterior, he's just a big sweetheart softie. And I loved him.

I couldn't help the blush that filled my cheeks. His smile widened, the type of smile that fills his eyes with that sparkle.

A rush of cold winter breeze left me with goosebumps, and I looked up at the full moon, with the continuous howling. But something was different, like I had this feeling...we should get inside...right now.

Turns out I was right, but I was also too late.

I don't remember much, the first thing, was noticing how close the howling was. Then the screams, I remember screaming, at him, for him...I couldn't find him. I hit the ground hard and lost my sense of direction. I remember his screams and growling and fur. Something had him. And I was losing him. And I remember as I faded out, he screamed my name...and for me to run...but I couldn't...and that's the last thing I remember before waking up in hospital three days later.

* * *

A kind looking nurse with beautiful lightly tanned skin and perfect tight curls and her eyes, a soft brown with kindness, immediately, I liked her, she seems nice. She was doing something hospital related, and when she looked up, she almost seemed surprised to see me awake.

"Oh, hello dear, how do you feel?" she asked kindly. Yep, I like her.

"Where's Harry?" I asked her, I hope she can hear me…

Her face fell…I know that look all too well. It's the same one the Sheriff wore when he told me about my family. So, now I'm alone? I cried and she didn't have to say anything. I knew what; she doesn't have to tell me.

The nurse came over and held me; I think she's a mother. She seems to know, she probably has a daughter, to know how to handle a girl with such heartbreak…

"Ms McCall?" a male voice came from the hallway.

"Yeah," she answered getting up, but I didn't want to be alone, stay with me, my eyes pleaded her. She seemed to understand. "Um, can I just call someone? Quickly, it'll only take a second."

The man at my door thought for a second and nodded and went back around the corner.

The nurse McCall they called her, though I think it's her last name. She pulled out her phone and while she was looking for a number she came over to me and was quick with the details.

"I promised my son that I'd call him as soon as you woke up. I'm sure you're tired and confused and really upset. But I promise, he'll look after you, he's good at that. Um, do you know Lydia? Or Malia? Or Kira, maybe. Who do you want to comfort you, 'cuz I have to get back to work but you need someone here...know what? I'll get him to bring everyone. You can meet your new family all at the same time, let's start. I'm Melissa, Melissa McCall."

"New family?" I asked through my tears.

She seemed sad to tell me. "You don't have a family at home, and now you've lost the only person close to you. You need a new family, so we've decided to look after you. If you don't mind of course," she ended up smiling. I think I smiled a little too.

"That sounds great, Mrs McCall."

"It's Melissa and I'm not married, I'm divorced and I'm living with my ex-husband that has returned and is trying to make up with leaving in the first place. Too bad he can't pay my electricity bills," she smiled. "It's Melissa," the kind nurse tells me again, leaving the room with her phone to her ear. As she rounded the corner, I heard her. "Hey Scott, she's awake…"

Ms McCall left me alone in my room. Once again, twice now in about two minutes, I was crying again. Everyone I loved and cared about. They're all gone. A part of me is happy that some stranger is offering to care for me. But that's so strange. No one these days just offers you a place in their home. And she has a son...Maybe she's just kidding. Maybe it's a set up for me and her son. No, I am so not ready to care or love anyone else but Harry. Oh Harry. I'll miss him. I really, really will. Every day for the rest of my life.

World record time in history to get from Beacon Hills High School to the County Hospital, it had to have been five minutes, or less.

About six teenagers came bounding into my room. Three boys and three girls. Three unbelievably gorgeous girls. One is Asian, one is a beautiful red-head, I recognised her from school, Lydia Martin and the other one, she didn't scream beauty, and hers more creeps up on you. And the boys, they're all cute, really cute. Hard to pick which one's hottest. Um, all three please.

My eyes still must be red from crying so much. They all have this pitiful look. None of those please, please for Heaven's sake, don't make me cry again.

The boy, the tallest one, he has this authority look to him, like you have to respect him. A very wise attitude to him, he doesn't seem to be the type to rush into things. He stepped forward, and his eyes, the same ones as Melissa, this must be her son. Scott, she called him. So, just to creep him out, before he could say anything, I said something first.

"Scott McCall?" I ask, trying to keep a smile off my face when they all seemed to go into shock, even Scott.

Another of the boys, one about the same age as Scott, spoke up.

"Dude, everyone knows your name. Maybe you should change it."

"Shut up, Stiles. How do you know my name?" he asked casually.

"Scott! What if she's one of those assassins?" One of the girls hissed at him. _Assassins?_

"She's not, now how do you know my name?"

"Your mum told me," I said. "She's my nurse. And she said that she had to call her son. I recognised you, you look like her. It was just a wild guess really."

"Okay, don't do that again, you scared the hell out of them, they thought you knew my name by like a record or something." I frowned at his use of words.

"How would I know you from what?"

"Umm," he thought. "Never mind. How about we introduce you to everyone? Well, you know my mum, and you know me. This is Stiles," he said, pointing towards the lean hot one that spoke before. "This is Liam," he introduced the other, younger boy. "Lydia," is the red-head beauty queen. "Malia," he said, pointing to the other girl, she stood away from the other girls and more towards the one named Stiles, seriously what kind of name is that? "And this is Kira," the Asian girl, really pretty and seems strong, more like a hidden type of strong. I recognised the names from Melissa. I also noticed something else. In Scott's voice and in his eyes. He loves one of them. Which one? The Asian girl. Kira? Yeah I think it is.

"I'm Greta. It's lovely to meet you all," I force a smile. The one thing my mother had taught me, was the importance of first impressions. Never give signs of weakness to anyone who you don't trust, not yet, not until you trust them. And if they really are accepting me into their home, then I really need to make a good first impression. So they don't second guess me.

"Nice to meet you Greta," Scott was talking once again. "First up, we're here for you, we want to protect you. And what you encountered a few days ago, wasn't your normal wild dog. And they have your scent, maybe, we can hope that since it was a full moon, they have either forgotten it, or have lost interest in it."

"But you should hope for the first one," Stiles informed me. Umm, I think they are crazy. Just because they're hot, doesn't mean I can trust them. They're talking about something crazy. Something absolutely insane.

Scott came over and lifted my arm, just before I could protest, he undid the bandages around there and there was blood all over the cloth...but my arm was fine. I sat up straight and stared at my arm. Completely intriguing to know that I was hurt, but am completely fine, after a few days.

Everyone seemed to let out a sigh, either of relief or resigned, I'm not sure. Whatever was there, I think they're glad it's gone.

Before I could ask, Scott started to try and explain. That me and Harry were at the wrong place at the wrong time, when the "wild dogs" came out from the wherever they were, they attack anything they can find. Unfortunately, that was me and Harry. He said that they could hear the screams and rushed to our aid. They were too late for Harry, but they made it to me just in time, but I didn't leave without a scratch. I left to the hospital with a big "dog" bite on my forearm. Scott called it "the bite." They asked if I could have Ms McCall as my nurse, because with everyone I love gone, I need a family and Ms McCall put up her hand, as asked by Scott.

I went into a coma they said, I didn't wake for three days, and in that time, I have changed into a supernatural. A werewolf. That's when I put in my comment that they're nuts. But they proved their point, this wasn't just my new family. It was my pack. I had a pack. Scott's Alpha and Liam is his Beta, mostly because Scott turned him. And this is one messed up pack. A banshee, a fox - she has this special name, but I'm going with fox - a human, - that was once possessed by an evil spirit and killed hundreds of people - two werewolves, now three, and a werecoyote that hasn't been human since she was eight when on a full moon she turned and killed her little sister and mother. _Wow…depressing story Malia…_ Scott and Stiles found Malia and helped turn her back into a human. But she was a nut job and pretty insane so she went into the Eichen House.

Kira only recently found out her about her supernatural side, after an insane psychopath tried to electrocute her, but instead she captured the power and turned it against the crazy dude which blacked out the whole town…I remember that, so that's what happened…

Derek is also complicating in the pack…but they seemed unsure about it. Wait… "Derek Hale? Fugitive mass murderer, killer Derek Hale?"

"Um, yeah, but he's not a killer…well… not much of a killer anyway" answered Scott.

Back to the story. Scott was bitten more than a year ago one night in the woods, and the only help he had was a stranger, aka Derek Hale, and his best friend, Stiles, who knew next to nothing about werewolves. And he also dated a Hunter, Allison Argent. I remember her too, she was new at the beginning of last year, I talked to her a few times in chem, and she was nice. Never guess she was a werewolf hunter/killer. Sadly though she was tragically stabbed and was killed in a battle against mystical shadow people under control of an evil spirit that was possessing Stiles. 'Course that's always normal.

So, after their insane supernatural stories, I still didn't believe they were anywhere near the sanity mark. Until…they all had glowing eyes…Scott's were bright red, Kira's are a funny brown gold kind of colour, Malia's are blue, bright beautiful blue, and Liam was a crystal gold colour, really beautiful. But Lydia and Stiles were normal, well…Stiles is human, but Lydia is…umm, whatever they called her.

Just when the stories were getting interesting, Melissa came through my door again, this time with a clipboard and her phone to her ear.

"Look, it's only for another 24 hours… yes, I have the money, I can pay… Look, I know, just, please, another 24 hours is all I need, and I'll pay by the this afternoon… well, yes… yes I said I have it -…. Ok, thank you so so much, thank you," Melissa ended her call about… maybe a bill or something. "Hello Greta, I see you're still awake, that's good," she smiled her kind smile again.

"Yeah, they were just introducing themselves," I reply kindly.

"Oh, already? I thought you said Scott that you didn't want to overwhelm her," Melissa turned disapproving to her son.

"Yeah… well… umm Stiles just said that maybe we should get it over and done with, the sooner the better," Scott seemed unsure, and you can tell that even though he's an alpha, he is still scared when his ma-ma is angry.

"Stiles!" Melissa then turned to "adopted son." She seemed to know Stiles as since him and Scott are like brothers.

"Hey! I did not! You're the one that said she could use something to get her mind off it!" hmm now a normal family brawl… I missed this, the normalcy and just the atmosphere… when I was a kid, I never thought I was going to miss all the fighting me and my brother used to do. But I did – I do. It was a nice atmosphere.

They were all yelling and blaming each other, I noticed that I did miss it, and I couldn't help the giggling that came from my mouth. It was nice to laugh. The world seemed to lift off my shoulders.

This is my new family.

My Pack.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, I will continue this story if anyone shows any interest, please Review xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – My Pack and My Pizza**

Learning is difficult. Control is difficult. Life is difficult. School is difficult. Everything is difficult.

Learning to be a werewolf is really hard, then there's controlling. Controlling my inner wolf, Scott puts it, it's really hard, and he's barely affected! Next full moon is about two and a half weeks away and I can barely control my temper. Scott's actually getting really worried. I know he'll never say so, but, you know, since I'm part of his pack now, I know what he's feeling.

"Greta!" I spun around; sudden sounds now make me jumpy. But it was just Malia, no threat.

"Hey Mal, what's up?" I reply her. Malia's hidden beauty always gets me off guard, she's freaking gorgeous!

"Hey, I was just wandering around and thought of you, wanna get somethin' to eat?" I smiled.

"Yeah," I reply still smiling. "I'd love to."

"So what's your favourite thing to eat?" I asked Malia as we headed to Stiles's Jeep.

"Deer," she replied, looking back at me over her shoulder, I blanched. "But I go with the second best thing, pizza," she laughed.

I released the breath I was holding. I was afraid for a second that she'd make me eat deer raw.

"Hey, Stiles," I greeted him, hoping in the back of his Jeep.

"Hey, Greta!" he smiled at me enthusiastically. "Didn't know if you'd come. With you being so busy and all!"

I laughed. "Yeah, but I will always make time for food."

Small talk filled the Jeep, it was a nice change. I've been in the McCall pack for about a week and a half, nearly two weeks and I already felt a part of the family. But instead of the familiar small talk, most of our conversations were about either me being new to the wolf world or about an insane turn of events that seem to be something new every week.

FLASHBACK

_"__Greta, just listen, okay?" Scott was trying again. I've heard the same thing over for the past week. It's all about learning to control your anger, channeling your energy into exercise like maybe a morning run, or some other constant exercise to help burn energy so I don't have enough to use for the anger. Nope, none of it works, I'm way too fit, too fast and too strong to really push myself and not draw attention to myself. I just can't do it. _

_"__Greta! Are you even listening to me?" Scott all but yelled at me, snapping me back to reality. _

_"__Yeah, of course I've been listening Mr. Alpha. I've been listening for the first bazillion times you've said the exact same thing!"_

_"__Greta! I don't care how many times I've said it; don't you understand how important this is? The stronger you are on a full moon the harder it is to control you, to control yourself! And until you get a hold on your anger, I am more than happy to leave you here and tie you to a pole!"_

_"__But you have no problem letting Liam go! And he still has trouble. So what if he's better than me? He's been through two full moons, I'd actually expect that!"_

_Scott's frustrated glare seemed to soften. "Greta, look, I need you to be in control, what if something comes up and I can't keep babysitting you. Please see how important it is, it's not that I don't think you'll never be able to do it, I need to be able to focus and trust you to be able to control yourself. Okay?"_

_"__I know, I do understand, it's just hard. That's all…" I trailed off, not able to look into the eyes of my Alpha. I knew that he didn't really have anyone when he went through this, but still, it's hard even when you have an entire pack – no matter how messed up they seem, they're still my pack – to help you. _

_"__I know. I do, I know what you're going through and we're all here for you. We've all gone through it, if my tips don't help, ask someone else, everyone has their own way, mine might not work for you and that's okay, just figure out your way and do that. Whatever works for you." _

_And with that, Scott left me, alone in his guest bedroom where I sleep. _

_I'm told that an old friend and beta of his, Isaac, slept. He left town with the father of his girlfriend after she was killed by demonic ninjas, which I also found was Scott's ex and the ninjas were actually after Stiles when he was possessed by an evil kitsune that fed off pain, chaos and strive. Which I also found out is one of the thirteen types of kitsune and that Kira is one of them, a, uhh lighting one or thunder, not sure. But yeah, she's a fox. _

_Of course, I remember all the drama and gossip from school. Allison was new to school, went out with Scott, something went wrong they broke up, got back together again then broke up, then confusing things happened and then something happened between Isaac and Allison. _

_None of us knew how serious they was, if they were dating at all, it was a very confusing time. _

_But now I know the truth. _

BACK TO REALITY

"So what pizza do you want? Greta?" Stiles asked pulling the Jeep into a park near the Pizza Hut.

"Huh? Oh, um, I think I might go with…maybe an Italian supreme." Yum mm, now my mouths watering. I love Pizza Hut pizzas. Delish.

"I'm going with meatlovers, with extra meat," Malia pipes in, really excited for her meatlovers.

Stiles laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "I know, I know you love the extra meat. I won't forget it," he chuckled.

Malia gave him a huge smile; I know she knew he loved that smile. But I tried not to interrupt their moment by snickering.

Stiles jumped out of the Jeep and walked over to the glowing red neon sign pulling out his wallet. Once he was out of sight, I turned to Malia.

"So… are you going to tell me?" I asked mischievously and I knew I was smirking.

"What?" she drew out the question slowly, trying to act innocent. I laughed.

"You know what!" she turned to hit me but I numbly dodged.

"Fine! Bitch. I'll tell you. Whatdoya wanna know?"

"Everything!"

"Where do I start?" She asked quietly.

"At the beginning! Duh! Hurry up and tell me!"

She sighed exasperated. "Okay, so… it kinda started out as a date…"

"…Yeah and…"

"Well, I don't know, it kinda just…"

"Just…"

"Went from there I guess."

"And…"

"And what?" she snapped her head back around to look at my eager face.

"How was it?"

That time, she did punch me. "It didn't go that far!"

"Sure, sure. Because I can't tell something happened," I rolled my eyes, sarcastically.

"What?" she asked, getting defensive now. "It didn't. We made out, so what?"

"More like made out naked," I hinted, smirking definitely this time.

Malia went to hit me again, but I again dodged it. "No!"

"C'mon, Mal! I can smell him all over you and you all over him, strongly. You have to be pretty close to do that!"

"Fine! But it didn't go that far, it didn't. Sure a few insignificant pieces of clothing came off, but it did _not_ go that far."

I was going to push her for details, but Stiles came back with the pizza and I was starving. So I dropped it. And I think she was glad.

"Thanks Stiles!" I grabbed the supreme off him and practically shoved my face into the most delish smelling pizza ever. Stiles got extra meat for me too. Aw.

After the first few weeks, Stiles has been like a big brother to me. I smiled, thinking back to before, I would miss my family on a daily basis, waking up every morning was a struggle, but I did, I put on a fake smile, said hello to friends, did my homework and finished all my assignments like I was expected to do.

I never expected to have that hole in me fixed. Not exactly how it was before, but I am definitely better and I knew that I'd die a million times over for each and every one of them. They are my family. My Pack and I knew that whatever happened, I'd be there, I'd learn control, learn how to fight, how to survive then I'd destroy any enemy or threat to my family.

I have someone to fight for now and I wasn't about to lose them. Any of them.

But not to go off on a 'save the world' mission right now, I'm going to eat my pizza first.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I dnt know how long its been, too long! I'm really sorry! But here is chapter 2 xDDD I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


End file.
